


Things Will Work Out

by Softboi1293



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confused Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit Sanders Angst, Getting Back Together, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Deceit Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Single Parents, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi1293/pseuds/Softboi1293
Summary: I used to do this roleplay with one of my friends where the sides have kids, so basically imma be writing it out kinda- but more for hereBasicallyDeceit was left alone, he was young, and in the side world, he was about 16 or so, he used to get along with one side, but was abandoned by him long ago... about 4 years and 9 months  give or take... This side left him, and although the side didnt know he left him expecting a child, he still left him nonetheless. He tried protecting his child from the other dark sides, he tried to keep him from meeting his dad... but...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 37
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit was carrying his son into the Kitchen. It was late, and Deceit knew that, he knew that If any of the other dark sides found out he was in there, he and his son would be in trouble. 

The boy in Deceits arms looks up, his stomach growling quietly, they haven't had the chance to get food for 2 days and the boy was still growing, making it extra hard for him.

"Mama" The child whispers, Dee looks down at him, sympathy running through his veins. 

"Shhh, It's alright honey" he says, trying to comfort his son.

The boy whimpers as Deceit sets him down ontop of the counter, Deceit looks through the fridge and takes out a bowel of lettuce and starts to dish it up for the toddler. Once he was finished with the food, he picks the toddler up again.

"Deceit" a voice says from behind the man in question.

Deceit jumps and turns around, Paling slightly, "I-I'm s-sorry I-I just-"

"Shut it, I don't care" the man says, making a gesture with his hand, he glares at both deceit and the child in his arms, "if I hear that child tonight, I will send you both to the subconscious" He says, "get going".

Deceit nods, he grabs the bowl and his son and brings them both back to his room. He sighs quietly and sets his son on the bed with the bowl, "how about Aladdin?" He questions the 4 year old.

The toddler looks up, "mama eat first?" he asks, frowning.

Deceit chuckles, "Mama is fine honey, I ate earlier during your nap" he says, lying, "now, Aladdin?" He asks again.

The toddler nods and giggles quietly, Deceit sets the movie up in his dvd player and starts it, making the toddler happy.

Deceit smiles, going over to him and gently sits the boy on his lap as they both watch the movie, it was after all, the only movie they had, and thankfully, It was the toddler's favorite.

Soon enough, the bowl was empty and Aiden was fast asleep against deceits chest. Deceit smiles and lays down with the boy, normally Deceit tries to retain from falling asleep, but every once in awhile, he can't help it.

Deceit let's out a small hum and holds his toddler close, "I won't let anything hurt you, I love you... Aiden" 

And with that, he passed out, not aware of the days that were yet to come.


	2. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden wakes up

Aiden woke up late into the night, he looks around him, realizing that he should probably go back to sleep, but.. his mama was asleep, he was almost never asleep, meaning... he could look around!!!

He was never allowed out of their room, and Aiden knew that it was cuz of the other dark sides, but that didnt make him any less curious.

The child eventually gets out of his mama's arms and climbs off the bed, he goes to the door, it was a bit hard, seeing as he was really short, however, he eventually gets it to open.

He looks from behind the door to see if anyone was coming, upon seeing no one, he leaves the room quietly.

Aiden wanders the halls, wanting to see other places he hasn't seen, eventually he comes across a really scary door.

Although, being the child he is, it doesn't really bother him, he was strong!!!! His mama told him so! 

Aiden tries to open that one as well, and yes, he struggles, but again, it eventually opens.

There was another long hall, and Aiden bites his lip, he was getting a bit nervous now... But he had to be brave! He decided to do this!

The toddler puffs out his chest and moves forward, the more he walks, the brighter it gets, and soon, he is standing next to stairs that lead up to a large staircase and a door.

Aiden steadily climbs up the stairs and creaks it open slightly, thankfully the handle was a bit lower.

He looks, and there was a kitchen, the staircase lead to a kitchen- which was weird, but it was okay! 

Aiden hears steps and watches through the crack, it seemed that on this side, it was daytime and where he and his mama were, it was night.

There was a small humming and Aiden smelt something he never had before, needless to say, his stomach rumbled quietly, but thankfully he wasn't heard.

Plates could be heard stacking together as well as giggling, "kiddos! Lunch!" A voice says.

The voice sounded really nice, maybe there were nice sides...??? Mama said that there weren't.. but maybe mama was wrong!!! Or maybe he could be misinterpreting it..

Aiden bites his lip he opens the door and looks a bit more, seeing the guys who's voice belonged to, he had a purple shirt with a scarf thinggy wrapped around his neck, Aiden thought that was weird, was he cold???

He sees three more people sit around the table with the scarf guy.

Aiden runs his eye, becoming a bit sleepy again, and thinks about going back downstairs to his mama, he thinks his adventuring should be done for tonight, his mama was gonna get worried.

Just as he thinks about doing so, he trips forward, squeaking and tries to grab onto the door, unfortunately that didnt work.

"Owwie..." Aiden says sniffling.

The heads pop up, hearing the loud crash, and Roman pulls his sword out, not seeing that it was a child, "HEATH- oh- wait... what??"

Aiden whimpers quietly, that was gonna leave a bruise.

The sides all gather around the boy in wonder, and in thought.

Aiden looks up with slight wide eyes.

Uh oh.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Another chapter OwO 
> 
> Comments are appreciated 😊😊 you don't needa, but I do like them 😁


	3. Deceits Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceits worry

Deceit woke up around 11:00 Am, he groans quietly, rubbing at his eyes, yawning.

He takes only a second to notice that something was wrong, he looks around and finds that Aiden is gone.

"Aiden!!!" Deceits eyes widen, he starts to feel the worry creep up from within him, "Aiden, this isn't funny!!!" He says, he gets out of his bed and looks around the room.

"No no no no no no!!! AIDEN!!!" Deceit screams, he slams the door open and runs out of it in a rush. He checks the bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen, everywhere.

No sign. 

At this point, Deceit has having a panic attack, having no clue where his son went, he wasn't anywhere!!!

Then Deceit remembers... the light sides.

Deceit rushes down the hallway, he didn't care if he hated their guts, he needed to get his son back.

And that is what he intended to do, whether by force, or by negotiation, he will get his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss I know! It's short! Sshhhh
> 
> Comments are appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides talk to Aiden

Patton looks at the child that they found a few hours ago, the kiddo was looking around nervously, almost like he was scared.

Patton was a bit confused, where had the child come from? Obviously the dark side, but they usually felt something when a new side is formed, so at the moment they were all on edge.

"So kid" Patton hears Virgil say after he drifted off in his thoughts, his head snaps up to look at the child yet again, as sees Virgil in front of him.

The two hear a small whimper from the child. 

Virgil bites his lip slightly and sits next to him, "hey hey- it's alright, I know what it's like to be on that side of the mindscape, it must've been horrible" he says gently.

Aiden sniffles confused and still scared, "huh??" He questions.

"I mean, there are really bad sides who just want to use you and deceive you and well, since you are a child, they probably were trying to use you to trick us weren't they... bastards.." he hisses.

"VIRGIL!!!" Patton yells, "No cussing!!!! Especially in front of a child!!!" Patton huffs.

"Sorry" Virgil waves, "anyways, what do you represent??" Virgil asks.

This had Aiden more confused, represent??? He didn't represent anything, "um.."

"Like.... side wise??? What's your side name??"

Aiden whimpers, he didn't know!? Maybe they were trying to ask what his name was?? If so, why did they say side name? That was really weird.

"U-Um... Aiden?" He asks confused.

"Hes a boy??" Roman asked a bit shocked, "with all that hair, I was sure he was a girl!" Roman chuckles.

Aiden has never had a haircut before, he rarely gets baths or food, so a haircut was definitely out of the question, to be fair, Aiden hardly even knows what a haircut is.

The boy blushes slightly, a bit embarrassed, "mmm"

"Roman, we don't tease in this household, especially children" Patton scolds gently.

"But its true!" Roman protests.

"Roman!!!" Patton huffs.

"I agree with Roman for once, more for what he pointed out then the actual hair in general, but what I mean is, that usually us sides naturally have the same length of hair as Thomas does since we are part of him, of course some sides have.... details, but Aiden seems to look and not look like Thomas at the same time, he has more hair that should look like Thomas's- but isn't, and he also obtains freckles, and all of us know that Thomas doesn't have freckles, the only few of us that have freckles are Patton, Deceit, Remy, and Picani, while Roman sometimes have them in the summer" Logan hums.

"Um.... Who's Thomas??" Aiden asks, he was only four, he may know a lot for his age, but he was still confused about most things.

The sides all look at him again, Logan speaks up, "that's... peculiar.. all sides that form know who Thomas is right off the bat." He hums.

Aiden pouts, "well I don so tell me!!!" Aiden crosses his arms a bit sassily.

Roman giggles, "I think I like him" he says, making Aiden grin up at him, "I got it fwom my mama" he says, "and fwom Aladdin, but mostly my mama"

Virgil and Logan looks at each other confused.

"Oh? And who is that??" Logan asks, deciding to vocalizing his thoughts.

"Huh??" Aiden tilts his head.

"Who is your mama?"

"Um..."

"AIDEN!!!" 

There was a slam of the door and there stood Deceit, he sees the boy and runs to him and picks him up, hissing at everyone there, protective over his baby boy.

All of the sides stood there in awh and in unison say his name.

"Deceit!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated:D It helps me feel motivated UwU so plz comment :D


	5. Deceits concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Virgil argue

"Deceit!?!" The sides say in unison as they watch the man hold the boy close.

"Deceit!!!! Put him down! We wont let you continue to control him!!!" Virgil shouts.

Aiden hugs his mama tightly, confused, why were all these nice people yelling at his mama.

Deceit hisses at them, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" He shouts.

"Why not!!! He isn't yours to control!!!" Virgil shouts back, glaring.

Aiden whimpers.

"Now kiddos-"

"HE IS MINE!!!"

"HE IS A CHILD DECEIT!!!! I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD STOOP SO LOW!"

Aiden was confused and scared, why were they yelling, he didn't like yelling.

Deceit growls, unleashing his fangs while Virgil also comes forward, Deceit still holding Aiden protectively.

"STOP!!!!" Patton yells, getting in between them, causing the pair to stop and look at him shocked.

"Look at what you two are doing!!! Aiden is frightened out of his mind!!!!" Patton says, pointing to the child who was now crying.

Deceits face softens, shocking Roman and Virgil, Logan somehow wasn't as shocked, and Patton seemed to know that Deceit really cared about the boy.

"Hey baby boy" Deceit says gently, holding both arms around him, he runs his back gently, "I'm sorry.. mama just doesn't get along well with uncle Virgil" he says.

"Mama??" Virgil asks confused.

"Wait- what?" Roman adds.

Aiden sniffles, "Sorry I ran off mama.." he says.

"Yes... while... that was reckless... I probably should have locked the doors, and tried to stay up again.."

Aiden shakes his head, "Nu uh!!! You aweady stay up too much!!!" He says.

"Yes well, I can't trust you not running away, you could have been hurt Aiden.." Dee says, causing Aiden to hug him, "I sowwy mama, won't do again, pwomise.."

"While I don't sense a lie in that, I know that you think you believe it, and I know you, you don't keep your promises all the times mister"

Aiden pouts, "I do mos of the time!!!" He says, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"Most is still not always" Deceit sighs.

"Ahem-" Virgil coughs awkwardly.

Deceits head snaps up, almost forgetting they were there, "umm..." he blushes.

Patton looks at him, "mind explaining kiddo??" Patton asks.

Deceit sighs, well..... he knew he couldn't keep this a secret forever..


	6. Father reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets upset, the father reveal, and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get a bit sensitive- sorry

Deceit heaves a sigh and gently cradles his baby, avoiding eye contact.

"Deceit?" Patton questions, "you don't have to if you-"

"No..." Deceit says, he let's out another sighs, "I think I have to.."

The sides stay quiet, waiting for what the deceptive side intended to say.

"It... all started... about 5 and a half years ago.." Deceit says nervously, "I met this... uh... guy..." deceit blushes.

"Deceit, you know you should try and stay away from Remus's or I's people" Roman rolls his eyes.

"It wasn't imaginary Roman" Logan speaks up, earning himself some stares.

"And how would you know specs?" Roman hums.

"W-Well- u-um-" Logan stutters.

"Because Logan was the one I fell for" Deceit says to the group.

"N-N- D-DECEIT!!" Logan yells flustered.

"No way!!!! Our Logan!! Are you kidding!? Ha!!! What a funny joke!!! Logan hates the though of anything involving feelings!" Roman scoffs.

Deceit rolls his eyes, "whether you like it or not... its true" Deceit says, frowning.

Roman waves his hand dismissively, "yeah yeah, whatever" he says.

Deceit gives Logan a slight glare, he knew Logan wouldn't help him with his case, but seriously... he should get what he was saying... 

"Anyways.... Logan and I-"

"Really, stop- using Logans name is weird, plus, you are probably not even telling the truth" Roman says.

"Roman..." Logan says, "It... is..." he says quietly.

Roman stops, as well as Patton and Virgil, they all look at him and then back at Deceit.

"No way!!!!" Virgil spat out.

"Mmmm" Logan blushes quietly.

"NO FUC-"

"VIRGIL!!!" Patton yells

"SCREW IT!!! LOGAN!! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!!"

Patton gasps offendedly, not expecting Virgil to go against him, "Virgil!!!! Stop this!!!"

"No you stop it Patton!!!! This is some real deep shit!!!! Logan fucked a demon!!"

Deceit holds Aiden closer to him, scared Virgil was going to try and harm him.

"I don't care Virgil!!! Plus!! Deceit isn't a demon! He is a side like you and me! Maybe not one that I agree with 24/7 but still a side nonetheless!! You have always acted more hostile towards deceit then Roman did to you! How did you like it! You didn't did you!!!"

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THOUGH WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!!" Virgil screams, causing Aiden to start crying scaredly against deceits chest.

"AND WHAT WAS THAT VIRGIL! YOU NEVER TELL US WHAT YOU BEEN THROUGH!!! YOU JUST KEEP KEEPING IT A SECRET!!!"

"BECAUSE ITS BAD!!!"

"YOU ARE JUST PARAN-o-o-o-"

"......" Virgil glares at the room and stomps upstairs and slams his door shut.

Deceit was trembling, the yelling was bringing bad memories... the dark sides weren't nice.... they were.... really intimidating... and scary... especially when they yelled.. a-and-

"Deceit?- Deceit- hey- hey kiddo! It's okay now- w-we aren't yelling anymore-" Patton says, noticing the panic and the shaky breath, "can I.. touch..." Patton asks gently.

Deceit shakes his head, he holds Aiden closer, protectively, trying to shield the body with his own, something he has had to do many times before... there were still bruises and cuts aligned against his arms..

Deceit runs his hand through Aidens long hair... trying to find some sort of comfort from it.

Aiden sniffles and calms down from his mama, however, deceit is still scared.

Deceits eyes shut tightly, body trembling.

Logan comes over and takes the lead, he gently places his hands on deceits shoulder, and deceit jumps and tries to pull back, but Logan just starts to whisper quietly, worlds that he believes will help him... and they do.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry.." Deceit says quietly, Logan just pulls him in for a hug, "it's alright... I should be the one apologizing... I left you... I left you to try and fix myself... And I learned... that that isn't such an easy feat... plus.. time up here goes so slow.." Logan sighs.

"You left me for almost 5 years..." Deceit sniffles, "up here.. it would be a bit more... right..."

Logan nods slightly, "I'm sorry love..."

Deceit pulls back gently and sniffles, "you weren't going to come back..."

"I was waiting for the right moment-:

"Bullshit Logan.... you left me for a long time... didn't even think about the consequences of that night you left... Logan! You left me with a child!" Deceit says, melting down.

Logan's eyes widen slightly, the child was.... his.... no- no- not possible! Did the- the dates matched up, oh fuck- he messed up- he he-

He had to calm Deceit, he had to, the past doesn't matter right now did.

"Deceit look at me-"

Deceit looks at him, eyes becoming puffy.

"You and I are here right now... that's all that matters... okay...." he asked.

Deceit quiets down slightly, sniffling, "b-but-"

"Okay-" Logan tries again.

"N-No b-but-" he adverts his gaze

"Look at me-"

Deceit looks back up.

"Okay?" Logan asks again.

"......Okay" Deceit says.

Logan smiles softly, he wraps the other in his arms, by this point the rest of the sides left the room, leaving the two to do what they needed to do.

"We can talk tomorrow... let's just take the rest of today to relax..." Logan says.

Deceit let's out a small hum in agreement.

Logan smiles quietly, he presses his lips against his head gently, "I missed you Noah.."

"I missed you too.... Logan.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I had esports tournaments today!!! My school got 1st and 2nd for Rocket League and League of Legends got 2nd as well!!! Woo!!


	7. Where are they to sleep??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes to seek Roman to ask for his help for the future

Deceit ended up passing out from pure exhaustion, having spent multiple nights not sleeping to try and protect Aiden from the other darks. 

Patton was playing with Aiden in the meantime, seeing that Logab was busy taking care of Deceit, he still had a hard time trying to believe that he and Logan were together, although, the two did look super cute together.

Patton sighs, he also know that Virgil was very upset... he still remembers what went on earlier that day.. Virgil refused to come out of his room, and even cussed him out for trying a third time... it really did hurt..

But Patton couldn't just... Get rid of Deceit... he looked super exhausted, and it was clear that Logi still loved him.. Not only that, but they had a child together.. Patton could only imagine what happened on the other side when Deceit was pregnant..

Patton picks the child up, "heya kiddo" he says to Aiden. 

Aiden was rubbing his eyes sleepily, because of how the dark side works, the night is day there compared to here.

"Aww, it seems you're pretty sleepy aren't ya"

Aiden nods, laying his head on Pattons shoulder, closing his eyes, trying to contain some form of rest.

Patton smiles softly, then hums, he wonders if any of their rooms will effect him.. he wants to let the kiddo rest in his room but.. he doesn't want him to get corrupted like how the other sides do when they stay too long in one room.

Then a thought hits him, he goes up to Roman's room and knocks on the door, "Roman?" He calls nervously, Roman also didn't talk much after the ordeal.

The door opens a crack, "oh Padre, what's up??" Roman asks.

Patton bites his lip, "sorry to bother you but um... if you don't mind... I was thinking.... with Deceits and your permission... maybe we could... I don't know.. uh... move his room up here? A-And maybe later when Aiden gets a bit older... um... maybe you could make a room for him too?" Patton was gently rubbing Aidens back to comfort both him and the boy, whom slowly fell asleep.

"Oh!! Actually! I was already planning it! I was thinking about making a whole new room for Deceit and Aiden, although I scraped that seeing as their room was basically their home, so now, I'm thinking about perhaps expanding their room to fit more space, I haven't ever seen Deceits room, although I assume it's pretty small" Roman hums.

"O-Oh! B-But of course- we still have to ask Dee if he wants to-" Patton counters.

Roman nods, "yeah yeah, I know, but it doesn't hurt to plan ahead" Roman smiles.

Patton smiles back, "Um... why I'm asking is because I'm not sure if our rooms will effect Aiden or not, and I'm pretty sure Aiden sleeps with Deceit, and I don't wanna bother Deceit at the moment because he is sleeping, and it didn't look like he slept much before so.."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya Pat, although, what about Logan?" Roman asks.

"What about him??" Patton asks back.

"Well... Logan is the other parent... right? So shouldn't his room work for Aiden if he can't be in ours?" Roman asks.

Pattons eyes widen, "I-I've never thought about that!!!" Patton gasps.

"Thank me later, go ask Logan" Roman winks.

"Yeah! Alright! Will do! Thanks Roman!!" Patton giggles and runs off downstairs.

-meanwhile-

"Damn..... He is trying to take my family away from me, why can't they leave me alone! I-I have to do something.... I have to stop him... I-I can't let him hurt... hurt- My family.." Virgil tears up, but rubs them away, he walks over to his book and opens it up to a page, "I will seal them off... forever.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated OwO! Sorry for this being late! I have no excuse, Just was a bit lazy- again- I update when I want, I just decided to do it 7 days this week soz


	8. Sleepy Logi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logi is tired but he and Pat talk anyways

"Hey Logi!!!" Patton says loudly while going down the stairs in a fast manner, he rushes to the living room to see the logical side in a tired daze, not yet asleep, but close enough.

Logan looks up at the voice and tilts his head, "what's going on?" He asks tiredly.

"Oh well- uh... I was going to ask if I could lay Aiden down in your room... cuz.. you know- he is your kid- and we uh... don't know if anyone but yours and Deceits room will work for him" Patton explains.

"Oh... I suppose that makes sense" he looks at the boy in Pattons arms, still not quite believing that such a small being was his.

"How about you just leave him with us, he can sleep against me for the time being, and once N- uhh Deceit awakens, we can see what to do then, cause my room might also have effects on him, we don't know yet, if anything, Deceit would most likely know" Logan explains.

Patton hums, "that makes sense" he says, smiling, "alright, here you go Logi" he says, gently passing Aiden off to the sleepy side.

Logan smiles softly, "thank you Pat" he says.

"No problem Logi, now why don't you get some sleep, I'll cook us dinner" Patton giggles.

"Alright" Logan nods, he pulls the two people he loved close, and falls asleep as well.

Patton smiles and gets to cooking some chicken nuggets and macaroni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, its gonna be like that sometimes 😅
> 
> Anyways!!! Comments are appreciated!! Kudos are too, but I like comments more, it gives me motivation OwO
> 
> (Still can't believe this story already has over 200/300 looks on it- that's crazy guys!!!)


	9. Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton have an arguement

Virgil was walking down the stairs when he seen Logan with Deceit, he hisses softly, tonight he will set out his plan, he won't let his family get hurt.

Patton sees Virgil, he wanted to greet him happily, however.. after the earlier conversation, he hesitated, but.. he decided to let out a small, "heya kiddo"

Virgil turns his head towards Patton, "why is he still here," Virgil says upset, his plan can only work if Deceit is actually on the dark side. If he isn't on the other side, then there would be no point.

"He is staying here, he and Aiden, if he decides to" Patton explains carefully.

"PAT!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!" Virgil shouts, this was not good- definitely not good, Deceit was bound to hurt them!!!

"Virgil. You need to calm down" Patton says, frowning, "they're asleep!"

"I DON'T CARE!!! DAMNIT!!" Virgil swears.

"Virgil!!!" Patton says sternly.

"WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME!!!!" Virgil shouts, "HE'S A BAD GUY!!! THE VILLAIN!?"

"WHY!? WHAT MAKES HIM A VILLAIN??!?" Patton yells.

"HE IS DECEIT!!! HE LIES ABOUT EVERYTHING AND TRIES TO TRICK PEOPLE TO DO WHAT HE WANTS!!!" Virgil growls.

Patton huffs, "well maybe he changed." He says.

"Bad people don't change" Virgil crosses his arms.

"Then why are you here" Patton says quietly.

Virgil looks at Patton in shock before tearing up and turning his back to Patton and running up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop
> 
> Comments appreciated!


	10. Deceit wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up

Deceit woke up to the smell of food, usually the dark sides don't cook, so the smell was very unusual. He cracks an eye open slightly only to realize there was a body under him, he jumps, feeling the arm around him, and nearly falls onto the ground, he would have if there weren't arms around him.

Deceits mind races, who was holding him, where was he, where is.... AIDEN!!!!

There was soft breathing behind him and he looks at the other holding him, scared, hoping it wasn't one of the darks.

To his surprise, it was Logan, hIs face turns beat red, why was Logan there!? He wasn't ready to-

Oh- oh yeah... 

Suddenly memories flooded through his head of earlier that day, and his face burns more, now that he looked around more, he found that Aiden was fine, Logan was holding him close to his chest just like Logan was doing to him.

"Oh!! Dee! Your awake!" Patton says from the kitchen, and suddenly Deceit was tense again, "ah! Um-"

Patton giggles as he sees the red face, "awe!" He says, not going lie, he found Logi and Deceit super cute, even if he didn't agree with Deceits methods 24/7.

"S-S-Sorry f-f-for I-intruding- I-I was just... really w-worried a-and- u-um-" he stutters, trying to move out of Logans arms.

"Woah woah! Deceit! It's okay, calm down" Patton says, trying to calm the snake down, "it's okay kiddo, you don't have to panic" he says gently.

Deceit was tearing up, scared, Patton usually wasn't nice to him, he rubs them away and hisses at Patton.

"None of that now kiddo" Patton boops Deceits noes, causing the snake to look curiously at the finger, his lip flickers quietly, "what are you doing?" Deceit asks.

"Calming you down little snakey" Patton says.

"I'm not little" Deceit pouts, looking up at him.

"Well, because you are the youngest side, I still consider you a kiddo," 

Deceit sticks his tongue out, pouting still, "s-so um... are you guys g-going to keep Aiden... and send me back o-or send us b-both-"

"Deceit, calm dowwwwn, we won't send you back if you don't want to" Patton says gently.

"Y-You won't?" Deceit asks, eyes sparkling slightly.

"Of course not! And Roman even agreed to move your room up if you want too" 

Deceit awhs in fascination, "r-really!?" He asks, slight happiness in his voice.

Patton nods, "I made supper too, its Mac and cheese with chicken nuggets" he says smiling.

Deceits stomach rumbles loudly, usually on the dark side, he gives Aiden the food if there isnt any for him, he had to provide for Aiden first always.

Dee looks at Aiden, the child looks peaceful, dee was happy at that, he looks up at Patton, "w-we're allowed to eat with you guys?" Dee asks.

Patton nods, "of course!!! Common, I'll dish the others when they wake up"

Dee nods, "okay... thank you Patton.." he says quietly, he gets out of Logans arm as gently as he can and Patton gently takes Deceits wrist and brings him to the kitchen.

Patton was still upset at Virgil, but he decided to ignore that for now, at this moment however, he needed to take care of the little snakey.


	11. Food!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden talks a bit about food

Logan and Aiden woke up about half an hour later. Aiden looks up at Logan, still getting used to being around other people but his mama, Logan gives a soft smile.

"Hello" Logan says to the 4 year old, the toddler waves back slightly, still a bit shy.

"Are you hungry? It smells like Patton cooked some food" Logan hums, smelling the food from the living room.

"Food!?" The boy awhs, food was a rarity, he and his mama only got like one meal a day and if really lucky, he would get two.

Logan nods, seeming a bit suprised at the toddler's reaction to the mention of food, "yeah, food, why??"

"Don get food lots cuz the others get mean bout it" Aiden says.

This concerns Logan, "what do you mean by mean??" He asks.

"Like, dey uh yell at mama for getting more den one thing, but mama gets to eat, so he gives me what he gets, mama tells me to not worry cuz he usually eats before I wake up" Aiden says.

Logans face falls slightly at what Aiden just said, this probably ment that Noah was hiding the fact that he wasn't eating to give Aiden his food, he didn't want to tell the boy, so he opted not too.

"That's good honey, but how about we join pat in dinner? Yeah??" Logan asks.

Aiden nods, "okay!!" Aiden giggles, happy that he and mama were gonna have more to eat that day, mama looked really sick recently, so.. maybe this will help him.

Logan kisses Aidens head, making Aiden look up shocked, only his mama did that, that was weird.

Logan smiles down at him and brings him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry owo
> 
> But yeah, Aiden and Dee don't really get much food on the dark side, a lot has happened there soz uhhh-


	12. Chapter 12

"Deceit, you need to eat kiddo.." Patton sighs quietly, Deceit whines slightly, "b-but I gotta wait for Aiden to wake up.. I-I have to make sure he eats a-and w-what if I get food poisoning o-or something o-or-" he says ranting.

"Kiddo, calm down" Patton sighs, he gently Pats Deceits shoulder, making the side look up with scared wide eyes, "if you wanna wait for Aiden, we can definitely do that, you don't have to worry" Patton says calmly, making the dark side slowly calm down, shoulders relaxing slightly, "okay... I'm... sorry" he says, looking down at his hands.

In this moment, Patton felt really guilty, how had they not have noticed deceit acting differently in the past few years? Clearly things have happened.. Patton could tell just by the look Deceit was giving, he looked hesitant to speak and he also seemed very anxious.. it made Patton wonder if things were always like this on the dark side.. maybe Dee was just covering it up because he thought they wouldn't accept him.. 

Patton gently takes the younger side into his arms and hugs him, "hey, it's alright sweetie, you did nothing wrong... we should have noticed something was up.. you stopped coming to Thomas as often and you did seem off most of the time... we are the ones that should be sorry"

Dee sniffles and hugs back, burying his face against Patton, too much has happened, and he just wanted his sons life to be better.. he hated leaving him, and every time he did he was scared the other dark sides would do something, he managed to get remus to babysit Aiden a few times, although dee didnt trust remus much around his son... surprisingly, Remus managed to hold back a few times, but Dee also knew doing that also made Remus really sleepy.

They heard two people enter the kitchen and looked up to see Logan and Aiden. Aiden smiles brightly and makes grabby hands to Dee, who immediately takes him, and hugs him tightly. Aiden giggles, "Hi!" He says happily, making dee smile, "hey there hon" he says gently, kissing Aidens head, Dee will forever love his son, his son may be the only thing that will always make him happy.

"Afternoon Dee" Logan says, waving his hand slightly.

Dee deadpans, "prick" he says pouting slightly and turning away from him.

"I deserve that" Logan sighs, "Dee, common, I thought we talked this outttt"

"Yeah! When I was sleep deprived, totally a fair conversation" Deceit says rolling his eyes.

"I mean-" Logan tries to say.

Dee sticks his tongue out at Logan.

Aiden looks up at the two, then too his mama, "mama know him?"

"Oh yes, Mama know him a lot, as well as the others" Dee says to Aiden.

Aiden awhs, "weally!?" He says excitedly.

Deceit sighs quietly, god this kid was gonna kill him, he wants to tell him, but also-

"Your mama knows me so well that we had you-" Logan says.

Deceit chokes on his breath, "LOGAN!!" He yells, face flushed bright red.

"What??" Logan asks, not knowing what he was doing wrong.

Patton was giggling in the background, shipping the heck out of the two.

Aiden was confused, "mama?" He asked.

Dee was a bit cheesed, not going to lie, but decided to tell Aiden, "Aiden, this is your father"

Aiden awhs and gasps, "da one dat you call a good fow nothing boyfwen? And yell about all da time when upset?" He asks.

"Ow-" Logan says, holding his chest in fake hurt.

"Oh shut up Logan-" Deceit hisses.

Patton was giggling so much, these guys were too cute, "not to interrupt or anything, but if we don't eat, the food will be cold"

Aiden awhs, finally looking at the food.

Two large rumbles spread across the house, coming from both Deceit and Aiden. Logan and Patton chuckle at the two while Deceit blushes in embarrassing and Aiden Aiden giggles.

"Imma go get Roman, feel free to serve yourselfs" Patton says, he grabs a plate for Virgil as well... although he doubts Virgil is going to want to talk, causing Pat to sigh, he had to try anyways... he makes his way up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'm alive, I been sick all week, so I needed a break, again, I wanna remind everyone that I will update this story when I personally feel like it, and when I'm not dead oofh so yeh enjoy!

Patton went upstairs to Roman's room and knocks on his door, "Roman! Food is ready!!!" Patton says, smiling.

Roman opens the door, "Padre! Thank you! I appreciate it!!" Roman says, "any updates about Deceit?"

"Oh! He said he would appreciate being moved up here" Patton giggles.

"FANTASIC!!!" Roman shouts happily, "I'll being his room up after I'm done eating! I'm glad you told me now, I didn't want him and mini him to be stuck in the living room" Roman chuckles.

Patton giggles, "I figured not, thanks Roman" Pat says happily, leaving roman to his own devices.

He turns to look at Virgils room and intakes a breath, "it's okay Patton, it's alright" he sighs, he walks to the door and knocks, "Virgil???" He asks, there was no response.

"Virgil, your gonna have to come out sometime" he says again, gaining no response.

Patton sighs, "I'm leaving your food outside your door..." he says, placing it on the ground and walking away, noticing the door open and snatch the food before closing, making him sigh more.

"Virge...."


End file.
